memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Fong
Steve Fong is a visual effects artist who worked as digital compositor/editor on , , , and . His work on Star Trek earned him six Emmy Award nominations and two wins for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Joshua Cushner, Judy Elkins, Dennis Hoerter, Adam Howard, Gary Hutzel, Don Lee, Fredric Meininger, Glenn Neufeld, Scott Rader, Jim Rider, and Joshua D. Rose * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gary Hutzel, Judy Elkins, Paul Maples, Adrian Hurley, Don Lee, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Laurie Resnick, Adam Howard, and Gregory Jein * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gary Hutzel, Judy Elkins, Gary Monak, Paul Maples, Adrian Hurley, Steve Bowen, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Laurie Resnick, and Fredric Meininger * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Gary Monak, Paul Maples, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Gregory Rainoff, Adam Howard, Larry Younger, Sherry Hitch, Rob Bonchune, and David Lombardi * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Mitch Suskin, Ronald B. Moore, Arthur J. Codron, Eric Chauvin, Rob Bonchune, John Teska, and Gregory Rainoff * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Arthur J. Codron, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, and David R. Morton * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Arthur J. Codron, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, Pierre Drolet, Sean M. Scott, John Teska, and Koji Kuramura * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Arthur J. Codron, Dan Curry, Gregory Rainoff, John teska, Sean M. Jackson, Michael Stetson, Koji Kuramura, and Pierre Drolet In addition Fong earned three more Emmy Award nominations and one win for his non Trek work: * Emmy Award for the Lost pilot episode, shared with Kevin Blank, Mitch Suskin, and Kevin Kutchaver * Emmy Award nomination for the Surface pilot episode, shared with Mitch Suskin, David R. Morton, John Teska, Pierre Drolet, Eric Hance, and Eric Chauvin * Emmy Award nomination for the Lost episode "Live Together, Die Alone", shared with Kevin Blank, Mitch Suskin, and Eric Chauvin * Emmy Award nomination for the Fringe pilot episode, shared with Kevin Blank In he was nominated for a Visual Effects Society Award for Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Broadcast Program for the Alias episodes "Reprisal" and "All the Time in the World" which he shared with Kevin Blank and Kevin Kutchaver. Other projects Fong worked on as visual effects artist and digital compositor include episodes of Baywatch (1994) and Seven Days (1998, with Fred Pienkos), the fantasy comedy Mystery Men (1999), Bryan Singer's superhero movie X-Men (2000), the action comedy Charlie's Angels (2000), the drama Cast Away (2000), the fantasy comedy Monkeybone (2001), the superhero movie Spider-Man (2002), the mini series Children of Dune (2003), the drama Stateside (2004), the television series Weeds (2007, with William Powlowski), and for Rhythm & Hues on the fantasy movie The Golden Compass (2007) and on the comedy sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009). External link * Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:International Monitor Award winners